


Tapadera

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, Mystery, WI?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Barty Crouch Jr acude al despacho del director Riddle. WI del Mundo Mágico.





	Tapadera

—¿Me llamaba, Riddle? —La puerta del despacho del director de Hogwarts se abrió de repente y por ella entró, con su elegante traje azul, el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Barty Crouch Jr.—. La profesora Lestrange me ha dicho que quería hablar conmigo.

—Sí, siéntese, Crouch —le invitó Riddle, señalando una silla que tenía delante de él; estaba ocupado en darle de comer a Nagini, su serpiente, que estaba enroscada en la barandilla de la escalera.

Barty obedeció. Observó una bandeja que había justo encima del escritorio.

—¿Son bombones? —preguntó.

—Sí. Son de una bombonería muggle que me llevaba mi madre de niño. Pequeños placeres de los que uno no puede deshacerse fácilmente —respondió el director, sonriendo—. Sírvase y coja los que quiera.

—Gracias.

Barty cogió un par; se comió uno y el otro lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Efectivamente, sabía a gloria.

—Y bien, usted dirá.

—Verá —comenzó a decir el director—, es sobre el asunto que tratamos la última vez.

—¿Sobre quién metió el nombre de Malfoy en el cáliz?

Riddle asintió.

—No sé nada. —Barty se acomodó en su asiento antes de continuar—: Aunque no me fío mucho de Snape.

—¿Snape? —Riddle negó con la cabeza—. No creo. Es su padrino, no tendría sentido que le hiciera daño al chico.

—¿Karkaroff?

—Limpio —contestó cortante, mientras le daba otro ratón a Nagini.

—Pues tal vez sea Maxime.

—Lo dudo mucho. Olympe y yo somos amigos desde hace años. No creo que esté implicada en esto.

—Pues me quedo sin sospechosos. ¿Quiere que siga investigando?

—Me sería de mucha ayuda —asintió el director—. Pero sé discreto, Crouch.

—Siempre lo soy —comentó, sonriendo de lado.

* * *

Cerró la puerta de su dormitorio y se dirigió a la ventana. Comenzó a sentir un espasmo. Se tocó las cicatrices de la cara y se miró en el reflejo del cristal que tenía justo enfrente de él; se acercó lentamente, mientras los efectos de la poción multijugos se iban desvaneciendo poco a poco. Se quedó mirando fijamente la luna gibosa creciente que brillaba en el oscuro cielo estrellado; media sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Quedaba poco para llevar a cabo su plan. Muy poco.

—A ver cómo te libras de esta, Malfoy — soltó una sardónica carcajada, mientras se metía en la boca el bombón que llevaba en el bolsillo.


End file.
